Seule la distance d'un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: Voici notre enfance remixé a ma façon... Sa change de d'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

I / Blanche Neige:

Il était une fois,un roi et une reine d'un royaume lointain ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant. Ils avaient tous pour être heureux sauf un enfant à chérir.

Un beau matin de décembre, alors que la reine se promenait dans le jardin du château, qui était comme toutes les années précédentes recouvert de neige.

Pour se poser elle dessida de s'adossait au pommier qui trôné au milieu du paradis gelé et en cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait s'asseoir mais en cherchant elle sentit quelque chose de froids ce poser sur son coup et leva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et là elle vit de la neige tombé du ciel et remarqua que la branche juste au dessus d'elle avait comme seul habit un pomme, rouge comme le sang. La seul a résister à l'hiver. Émerveillé la reine tira sur la pomme qui se détacha de la branche qui maintenant était solitaire. Avant de croquer dans la pomme, elle pria pour qu'elle ait une fille, qui est les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son mari

(si vous voyait de quels couleurs sont les cheveux du père de Ciel), la peau aussi blanche que la neige, les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, les lèvres roses et enfin qu'elle soit aussi tenace que cette pomme.

Un moi était passé et la reine apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant. Le roi organisa une grande fête pour cette événement. 9 mois étaient passé et la reine avait accouché... d'un garçons. Il avait tous ce que souhaité la femme sauf qu'il était un homme. Mais malgré ça, elle aimait son bébé et décida de l'appeler Ciel. Mais toujours malheureuse de ne pouvoir avoir de fille, elle décida avec l'accord de son mari de travestir leur fils. Les année passèrent et Ciel était devenu un belle jeune femme ( jeune homme), cultivée et bien sur aimée de tous.

Mais âgée a peine de 10 ans, une tragédie arriva, alors que la princesse était aller au village voisin par pur obligation, le châteaux brûla et les parents de Ciel moururent. Le jeune homme se renferma sur lui même mais continué a sourire quand il était à une soirée où en dehors du châteaux. Après la mort de de la reine et du roi, ce fut le conseiller du roi qui prit la relève avec sa femme. William et Grell Sutcliff, deux être abominable et méchant.

Maintenant Ciel avait 17 ans et voilà 7 ans ces deux diable était arrivé au pouvoir, c'était rare que Ciel est le droit de sortir, mais bien sur le couple lui avait laissé une chambre dès plus luxueuse mais tout en haut de la tour au milieu de l cour. Mais bien que William était le roi et Grell la reine il ne savaient pas qu'en fait Ciel était un homme. Grell qui avait beau être en fait lui aussi un homme, se désigné comme une femme. La ''Reine'' faisait de la magie et avait un miroir magique. A l'intérieur ce trouvé un génie qui se nommé Undertaker.

Un jour la jeune femme demanda au miroir quelque chose :

Miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle de ce monde, attendant un réponse favorable envers elle elle attendit.

Surment pas toi, affirma le génie en riant (je sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu le rire d'Undertaker)

Vexé la reine rétorqua de manière dédaigneuse :

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

La plus belle jeune femme du monde, essaya d'articuler Undertaker sans s'étouffer de rire, est... la jeune princesse Blanche-Neige.

Énervé, la nouvelle reine demanda son chasseur (vous avez deviné je suppose),

et là un jeune homme grand, séduisant mais un tueur redoutable apparut. D'ailleurs le fait que le chasseur soit dès plus séduisant, la reine hésité pas à le dragué en public même devant son mari qui n'en avait que faire.

Sébastian je t'ordonne d'emmener la princesse dans la forêt, de la tuer et de me ramener son cœur, dit elle d'une traite.

Bien, dit le tueur se retourna pour partir chercher la princesse, qui d'ailleurs comme pars hasard était dans le jardin.

Il se dirigea vers la cour pour venir chercher la jeune fille, mais en la voyant il s'arrêta, elle était là allongé dans l'herbe, ces cheveux attaché en deux couettes volaient au vent, elle paraissait dormir. Sébastian sourit à cette scène, ce demandent pourquoi là reine voulait elle éliminer un ange. Mais les ordres c'était les ordres. Alors il s'approcha de Ciel et quand il fut assez près la jeune fille ouvra les yeux et nu que le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur. Après avoir assommé la princesse, Sébastian la porta jusqu'à la forêt, là-bas il déposa Ciel contre un arbre et remarqua que la jeune fille suffoqué alors il ouvrit le corset de la jeune héritière et là il découvrit avec effarement que Ciel était en fait un garçon. Voilà ce qui avait attiré Sébastian, c'était que le princesse était un prince car oui Sébastian aimé les hommes et l »'affirmé totalement, avec le nombre incalculable d'amant qu'il avait eu. Mais là le chasseur ressenté quelque chose de différent.

Quand il vit que le prince ce réveillé il ferma les yeux et embrassa le jeune homme qui se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête et quand il vit qu'un homme l'embrassait il se surpris à répondre. Quand Sébastian vit que le jeune répondait à son baiser, l'approfondi et pour le plus grand malheur de Ciel, il se décolla ses lèvre de celles de l'héritier et après avoir repris son souffle le ré embrassa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Je m'appelles Sébastian Michaelis.

Moi je suis la princesse Ciel Phantomhive, répondit avec assurance le jeune prince.

Vous êtes sur mon prince, répondit le tueur à son interlocuteur tout en posant sa main sur son torse qui était nu.

Je...je...je, esseya d'articuler Ciel.

Ai shiteru, dit le serviteur de la reine tout en embrassant Ciel.

Moi aussi, répondit Ciel au chien de la reine.

S'il-te plaît, va te cacher quelque part, la reine veux ton cœur, dit il d'un ton neutre mais on voyait dans ces yeux que celui-ci était inquiet pour son âme sœur, elle m'a ordonné de t'emmener dans la forêt et de te tuer et de ramener ton cœur à la reine.

…..., Ciel ne sut que dire, il venait de rencontrer l'homme qu'il aime et celui-ci lui apprend qu'il veut le tuer.

Mais ne tant fait pas je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te tuer,dit il en voyant le visage de Ciel se décomposer.

Je... d'accord j'irai me cacher mais où et toi où va tu aller, questionna-t-il.

J'irai tuer un animal pour donner son cœur à la reine et je te rejoindrai chez des amis qui vivent pas très loin ne tant fais pas, je reviendrais,assura-t-il tout en embrassant encore un fois l'homme de sa vie.

Après s'être dit au revoir comme il se doit les amants se quittèrent, de son côté Ciel allait dans la direction que lui avait indiquer Sébastian qui lui de son côté allait vers un clairière pour tuer une biche et donner le cœur de celle-ci à la reine. Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que Ciel marchait et enfin l vit un maison se dressait devant lui, il toqua à la porte, attendit et vit que personne ne répondé alors il dessida d'entrer et là vit une salle à manger, une cuisine et des escalier qui mené surment, il monta à l'étage et vit sept lits collaient au mur, il s'assit sur l'un d'eux et sans le remarquer il s'endormit.

De son côté Sébastien était rentré au châteaux et apporta le faux cœur à sa reine ''bien aimée''. Celle contente essaya d'embrasser Sébastian qui dès qu'il comprit les intentions de la souveraine parti en courent pour retrouver son amant qui lui manqué déjà. La reine elle alla devant son miroir et demanda au génie :

Alors maintenant qui est la plus belle, dit elle avec assurance tout en montrent le ''cœur'' de la princesse.

Encore la princesse Blanche-Neige, dit-il en repartant dans son fou rire.

QUOI, hurla la reine, elle est morte ta chère princesse, répondit-elle en montrant encore une fois le cœur que lui avait ramené son cher ''Séby-chan''

Faux, rétorqua le génie, d'ailleurs elle prend du bon temps, renchérit il en montrant la princesse et le chasseur dans une position des moins catholique.

NON, se remit-elle à hurler tout en se lamentant, elle chercher une solution pour faire payer à cette petite garce se lui avoir volé Sébastian.

J'ai peut-être un solution, dit Undertaker.

Je t'écoute, dit la reine des plus intéressée.

Je te propose de tuer la jeune Blanche-Neige avec un sort de sommeil de mort, il suffit que tu trempe un fruit dans cette potion et que a donne à manger à Ciel et il mourra.

Je suis très intéressée, répondit la reine, mais que faut il pour la recette.

Il faut..., dit il en chuchotant.

Quand la reine comprit, elle le remercia et partit préparer la potion, quand ce fut fait , elle chercha un fruit et pour sa grande surprise vit une pomme des plus rouge dans la coupelle de fruits qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle la prit retourna à sa potion et la trempa dans l'elixire. Elle se transforma en femme des plus moche et des plus fragile qu'il puisse exister et parti à la recherche de l'héritière.

De son côté, Ciel était réveillait nu à côté de son amant et le regardait dormir tout t'en lui caressant les cheveux, ce qui réveilla Sébastian. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux il vit son prince le fixer dans les yeux et ne le laissa pas réagir qu'il l'embrassait déjà avec tout son amour. Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer leurs activité de la veille, un homme entra dans la chambre et quand il vit les deux hommes l'un sur l'autre, il parti en courant.

Les deux amants se regardèrent déçu, se levèrent et s'habillèrent et allèrent à la rencontre du nouveaux venu. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils virent avec effarement 10 hommes qui les regardaient avec un regard noir.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança et parla :

Bonjour je suis Tanaka, le maître de ces lieux, dit il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Bonjour,dirent les deux intrus, excuser le dérangement.

Ce n'est pas grave, je vous présente mes six colocataires, Finnian, Alois,Claude ,Druitt, Bard et enfin Lau.

Bonjour, dirent-ils en cœur.

Maintenant pourrait on savoir se que vous faites ici, dit sévèrement Tanaka.

Bien puisqu'il le faut, dit Ciel en soupirant.

Et il leur explique la situation du début à la fin en omettent le fait qu'ils était amants. A la fin de leur récit, Tanaka leur accorda le droit de rester ici autant qu'il le voudrait.

Les jour passèrent, Ciel et son amant étaient heureux, mais un jour Sébastian devait partir pour aider les hommes qui les hébergeaient, après l'avoir bien mit en garde il partit. Ciel de son côté cuisiné, lisé jusqu'au moment où on toqua à la porte, ayant oublié les avertissement de son amant, Ciel ouvrit la porte et vit avec horreur non dissimulée une vieille femme accompagné de deux vautour et d'un panier de pomme. Elle demanda à la vieille dame ce qu'elle voulait celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle voulait juste un peu d'eau, alors prise de pitié Ciel fit entrée la vielle femme et lui donna de l'eau, pour la remercier, la personne âgée lui donna une pomme des plus rouge et lui confessa que cette pomme avait le pouvoir de exaucé n'importe quelle vœux. Cil charmé, prit la pomme souhaita à voix de pouvoir vivre toute sa vie avec Sébastian et quand elle croqua dans le fruit, elle tomba à terre en se tenant la gorge et s'évanouit.

La vieille femme reprit son apparence, mais juste avant qu'elle fasse un geste elle reçu une dague en plein cœur, releva le visage et vit l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sébastian le regard froid, les membre tremblent de colère. Elle tomba a son tour sur le sol, du sang à la commissure des lèvres, le regard perdu et triste de se faire tuer par le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Quand il tourna son visage vers son amant, Sébastian accouru vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant des « je t'aime...reste...je t'en supplie », puis voyant que son amour ne bougeait pas, il l'embrassa en espérant le voir se réveiller et l'entendre dire que tout va bien. Il se tourna, arracha la dague du cœur de sa pire ennemi et l'approcha du sien, ne voyant plus l'utilité de vivre, mais alors qu'il allait s'enfoncer l'objet qui le délivrerait de tout souffrance, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et lui murmurer « je suis là ». Il se tourna vers la vois et vit avec bonheur son amant vivant et pour la première fois avec le sourire. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner par un simple baiser.

Les mois passèrent, la menace écartées Ciel put enfin revenir dans son châteaux et reprendre son statut et le pouvoir que lui avait donné William, le défunt mari de la pauvre femme morte dan la forêt surment dévoré par les loups.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ciel et Sébastian se marièrent et vécurent heureux... sans avoir d'enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

II / La petite sirène.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, le roi Undertaker allait être père pour la

septième fois. Au bout de quelques heures d'attente et de souffrance pour la

reine Red _**(madame Red)**_, on entendit des cris de bébé et là, tout le monde

découvra que le nouveaux venu n'était point une fille comme ses sœurs mais

un garçon aux cheveux bleu/gris des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan et la peau

aussi blanche que le sable, et enfin sa que queux étai de la même couleur que

celle de son père, c'est-à-dire bleu roi.

Ce garçon s'appellera Ciel, conclut la reine.

Le temps passé et la reine mourut subitement, depuis ce

jour le roi était devenu _**(complétement**__**) **_fou. Il interdit à ses sujets et à ses filles

d'aller à la surface. Le jeune prince grandissait mais resté froid avec tout le

monde. Sauf une seule personne, Elizabeth, l'une de ses sœurs, elle avait un

an d'écart avec lui. Ciel était très demandé par les femmes, fort, beau, musclé.

Aujourd'hui Ciel fêtait son 16ème anniversaires, ennuyé par cette fête, et

remarquant qu'on ne le surveillé pas, il partit et malgré l'interdiction de son

père à la surface, quand elle sortit son visage de l'eau la seul chose qu'elle vit

c'est un planche bois flotter sur l'océan et quelque chose de noir s'accrochant

dessus.

Par curiosité, Ciel s'approcha et vit avec surprise ce qu'il prenait pour un

oiseau mort était en fait un humain. Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près et vit avec

étonnement que l'humain, était un garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui, c'est

cheveux noir corbeau, son visage fin, ses lèvre rose pâle si tentante. Ciel

s'arrêta là dans sa contemplation et enfin par pitié se disait-il, ramena l'homme

au rivage. En attendant, le réveille du jeune homme, il fredonna une mélodie

des plus lugubre _**(requiem for a demon, black **__**b**__**ut**__**l**__**er)**_, quand enfin le jeune homme

se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa fut la beauté de l'homme au

dessus de lui, puis quand il se releva avec l'aide de Ciel _**(qui était lui allongé, le fait**_

_**que ce soit une sirène ne vous dit rien, dsl je suis méchante)**_, quand il fut assis, il

remarqua la queux de sirène de Ciel et le regarda étrangement.

Quand Ciel comprit le mal aise du naufragé il décida de partir, mais alors qu'il

allait se jeter à l'eau, une main le rattrapa. Il se retourna et alors qu'il ouvrait la

bouche l'humain eu l'audace de l'embrasser, mais ce ne fut pas pour déplaire

à Ciel qui répondit au baiser avec un sentiment encore inconnu, surement

celui que d écrivait ses livre, il s'appelé l'amour. Quand le jeune inconnu

décolla sa bouche de celle du prince, et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui

murmurer :

Je m'appelle Sébastian, prince du pays de Wonderland, dit-il avec un sourire sournois

Et moi je suis Ciel, fils du roi Undertaker de l'Océan, répondit le jeune triton avec une aire fière.

Bien votre majesté, que diriez-vous de venir chez moi pour discuter, dit-il avec un sourire qui montré son arrière-pensée.

Mais avant que Ciel ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth arriva vers son jeune frère et le réprimanda sur sa conduite.

Après avoir discuté sur la situation, Elizabeth eu une idée de ''Génie''. Elle proposa a Ciel d'aller voir Grell, le ou la sorcière su coin, car oui personne ne savais si Grell était une fille ou un garçon. Après avoir exposé son plan à son frère et à l'amant de celui-ci, il alla voir avec sa sœur, Grell.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent du maquillage, des habits et une personne vêtu de rouge, avec les cheveux rouge. Ils s'approchèrent et virent, la personne de plus près. Ciel toussa, pour faire remarquer leurs présences. Quand Grell se retourna, il vit Ciel et Elizabeth, mais ne faisant attention au garçon, il ne fit attention qu'a la jeune demoiselle qu'il trouvé des plus belle. Après avoir discuté avec le sorcier. Grell décida de faire un marcher avec Ciel, il lui donnerait des jambes et si Ciel ne réussissé pas ___**à**_ le faire avec Sébastian, le sorcier garderai Elizabeth au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, qui comme pour le travesti était tombé sous le charme.

Quand Ciel fut transformé, il nagea jusqu'à la surface pour respirer de l'air, et là vit avec bonheur son homme qui l'attendait. Il s'approcha tout doucement et passa derrière-lui pour l'enlacer par derrière t lui chuchoter des choses, _**que nous ne pouvons entendre mais vu le sourire que fit Sébastian on **__**peut s'imaginer de quoi il en rétorque**_. Et là suite pas besoin de l'expliquer.

Quand Sébastian se réveilla, il vit le visage de l'ange qui l'avait occupé toute la nuit et resté dans ses penser. Enfin il décida de partir en cuisine pour demander le petit-déjeuner pour lui et sin amant. Tout en réfléchissant à la meilleur façon de le demander en mariage _**(parce que ou, nôtre Sébastian pense qu'en se mariant vite , personne ne les séparerait)**_

Ciel se réveilla doucement et vit avec étonnement son amour à côté de lui, en attendant qu'il se réveille pour lui donner son petit déjeuner. Il 'embrassa et alors qu'il s'apprêté à se lever, mais une bourrasque de vent ouvrit la fenêtre et le roi entra dans la salle _**(comme toujours avec son sourire de fou)**__**, **_ le roi regarda son fils, lui souria franchement, s'approcha de lui et lui dit que Elizabeth et Grell allait se marier et qu'ils voudraient que Ciel et son amant y assiste. Ciel accepta volontiers et avant que son père ne parte, il lui dit qu'il lui souhaité tout le bonheur du monde. Et quand le vieux fou partit, Sébastian se retourna vers son amour s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille de fermer les yeux, ce que fit le nouvel humain. Et quand il sentit quelque chose se glisser au tour de son doigt, il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec surprise une alliance en or, le jeune homme se retourna vers Sébastian et avant que celui-ci ne put dire quoi de se soit, se retrouva par terre avec un Ciel en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Bon la suite n'est pas pour les enfants.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ciel se maria avec Sébastian et Elizabeth avec Grell, et environ deux semaine plus tard ciel et Sébastian apprirent, qu'ils allaient devenir tonton, ils se dirent qu'ils auraient voulu avoir des enfants. Mais si ils allaient voir la sorcière du village d'à côté….

Mais bon ça s'est une autre histoire.

I / Blanche Neige:

Il était une fois,un roi et une reine d'un royaume lointain ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant. Ils avaient tous pour être heureux sauf un enfant à chérir.

Un beau matin de décembre, alors que la reine se promenait dans le jardin du château, qui était comme toutes les années précédentes recouvert de neige.

Pour se poser elle dessida de s'adossait au pommier qui trôné au milieu du paradis gelé et en cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait s'asseoir mais en cherchant elle sentit quelque chose de froids ce poser sur son coup et leva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et là elle vit de la neige tombé du ciel et remarqua que la branche juste au dessus d'elle avait comme seul habit un pomme, rouge comme le sang. La seul a résister à l'hiver. Émerveillé la reine tira sur la pomme qui se détacha de la branche qui maintenant était solitaire. Avant de croquer dans la pomme, elle pria pour qu'elle ait une fille, qui est les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son mari

_**(si vous voyait de quels couleurs s**__**ont les cheveux du père de Ciel)**_, la peau aussi blanche que la neige, les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, les lèvres roses et enfin qu'elle soit aussi tenace que cette pomme.

Un moi était passé et la reine apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant. Le roi organisa une grande fête pour cette événement. 9 mois étaient passé et la reine avait accouché... d'un garçons. Il avait tous ce que souhaité la femme sauf qu'il était un homme. Mais malgré ça, elle aimait son bébé et décida de l'appeler Ciel. Mais toujours malheureuse de ne pouvoir avoir de fille, elle décida avec l'accord de son mari de travestir leur fils. Les année passèrent et Ciel était devenu un belle jeune femme___**( jeune homme)**_, cultivée et bien sur aimée de tous.

Mais âgée a peine de 10 ans, une tragédie arriva, alors que la princesse était aller au village voisin par pur obligation, le châteaux brûla et les parents de Ciel moururent. Le jeune homme se renferma sur lui même mais continué a sourire quand il était à une soirée où en dehors du châteaux. Après la mort de de la reine et du roi, ce fut le conseiller du roi qui prit la relève avec sa femme. William et Grell Sutcliff, deux être abominable et méchant.

Maintenant Ciel avait 17 ans et voilà 7 ans ces deux diable était arrivé au pouvoir, c'était rare que Ciel est le droit de sortir, mais bien sur le couple lui avait laissé une chambre dès plus luxueuse mais tout en haut de la tour au milieu de l cour. Mais bien que William était le roi et Grell la reine il ne savaient pas qu'en fait Ciel était un homme. Grell qui avait beau être en fait lui aussi un homme, se désigné comme une femme. La ''Reine'' faisait de la magie et avait un miroir magique. A l'intérieur ce trouvé un génie qui se nommé Undertaker.

Un jour la jeune femme demanda au miroir quelque chose :

Miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle de ce monde, attendant un réponse favorable envers elle elle attendit.

Surment pas toi, affirma le génie en riant _**(je sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu le rire d'Undertaker)**_

Vexé la reine rétorqua de manière dédaigneuse :

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

La plus belle jeune femme du monde, essaya d'articuler Undertaker sans s'étouffer de rire, est... la jeune princesse Blanche-Neige.

Énervé, la nouvelle reine demanda son chasseur _**(vous avez deviné je suppose),**_

et là un jeune homme grand, séduisant mais un tueur redoutable apparut. D'ailleurs le fait que le chasseur soit dès plus séduisant, la reine hésité pas à le dragué en public même devant son mari qui n'en avait que faire.

Sébastian je t'ordonne d'emmener la princesse dans la forêt, de la tuer et de me ramener son cœur, dit elle d'une traite.

Bien, dit le tueur se retourna pour partir chercher la princesse, qui d'ailleurs comme pars hasard était dans le jardin.

Il se dirigea vers la cour pour venir chercher la jeune fille, mais en la voyant il s'arrêta, elle était là allongé dans l'herbe, ces cheveux attaché en deux couettes volaient au vent, elle paraissait dormir. Sébastian sourit à cette scène, ce demandent pourquoi là reine voulait elle éliminer un ange. Mais les ordres c'était les ordres. Alors il s'approcha de Ciel et quand il fut assez près la jeune fille ouvra les yeux et nu que le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur. Après avoir assommé la princesse, Sébastian la porta jusqu'à la forêt, là-bas il déposa Ciel contre un arbre et remarqua que la jeune fille suffoqué alors il ouvrit le corset de la jeune héritière et là il découvrit avec effarement que Ciel était en fait un garçon. Voilà ce qui avait attiré Sébastian, c'était que le princesse était un prince car oui Sébastian aimé les hommes et l »'affirmé totalement, avec le nombre incalculable d'amant qu'il avait eu. Mais là le chasseur ressenté quelque chose de différent.

Quand il vit que le prince ce réveillé il ferma les yeux et embrassa le jeune homme qui se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête et quand il vit qu'un homme l'embrassait il se surpris à répondre. Quand Sébastian vit que le jeune répondait à son baiser, l'approfondi et pour le plus grand malheur de Ciel, il se décolla ses lèvre de celles de l'héritier et après avoir repris son souffle le ré embrassa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Je m'appelles Sébastian Michaelis.

Moi je suis la princesse Ciel Phantomhive, répondit avec assurance le jeune prince.

Vous êtes sur _**mon**_ prince, répondit le tueur à son interlocuteur tout en posant sa main sur son torse qui était nu.

Je...je...je, esseya d'articuler Ciel.

Ai shiteru, dit le serviteur de la reine tout en embrassant Ciel.

Moi aussi, répondit Ciel au chien de la reine.

S'il-te plaît, va te cacher quelque part, la reine veux ton cœur, dit il d'un ton neutre mais on voyait dans ces yeux que celui-ci était inquiet pour son âme sœur, elle m'a ordonné de t'emmener dans la forêt et de te tuer et de ramener ton cœur à la reine.

…..., Ciel ne sut que dire, il venait de rencontrer l'homme qu'il aime et celui-ci lui apprend qu'il veut le tuer.

Mais ne tant fait pas je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te tuer,dit il en voyant le visage de Ciel se décomposer.

Je... d'accord j'irai me cacher mais où et toi où va tu aller, questionna-t-il.

J'irai tuer un animal pour donner son cœur à la reine et je te rejoindrai chez des amis qui vivent pas très loin ne tant fais pas, je reviendrais,assura-t-il tout en embrassant encore un fois l'homme de sa vie.

Après s'être dit au revoir comme il se doit les amants se quittèrent, de son côté Ciel allait dans la direction que lui avait indiquer Sébastian qui lui de son côté allait vers un clairière pour tuer une biche et donner le cœur de celle-ci à la reine. Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que Ciel marchait et enfin l vit un maison se dressait devant lui, il toqua à la porte, attendit et vit que personne ne répondé alors il dessida d'entrer et là vit une salle à manger, une cuisine et des escalier qui mené surment, il monta à l'étage et vit sept lits collaient au mur, il s'assit sur l'un d'eux et sans le remarquer il s'endormit.

De son côté Sébastien était rentré au châteaux et apporta le faux cœur à sa reine ''bien aimée''. Celle contente essaya d'embrasser Sébastian qui dès qu'il comprit les intentions de la souveraine parti en courent pour retrouver son amant qui lui manqué déjà. La reine elle alla devant son miroir et demanda au génie :

Alors maintenant qui est la plus belle, dit elle avec assurance tout en montrent le ''cœur'' de la princesse.

Encore la princesse Blanche-Neige, dit-il en repartant dans son fou rire.

QUOI, hurla la reine, elle est morte ta chère princesse, répondit-elle en montrant encore une fois le cœur que lui avait ramené son cher ''Séby-chan''

Faux, rétorqua le génie, d'ailleurs elle prend du bon temps, renchérit il en montrant la princesse et le chasseur dans une position des moins catholique.

NON, se remit-elle à hurler tout en se lamentant, elle chercher une solution pour faire payer à cette petite garce se lui avoir volé Sébastian.

J'ai peut-être un solution, dit Undertaker.

Je t'écoute, dit la reine des plus intéressée.

Je te propose de tuer la jeune Blanche-Neige avec un sort de sommeil de mort, il suffit que tu trempe un fruit dans cette potion et que a donne à manger à Ciel et il mourra.

Je suis très intéressée, répondit la reine, mais que faut il pour la recette.

Il faut..., dit il en chuchotant.

Quand la reine comprit, elle le remercia et partit préparer la potion, quand ce fut fait , elle chercha un fruit et pour sa grande surprise vit une pomme des plus rouge dans la coupelle de fruits qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle la prit retourna à sa potion et la trempa dans l'elixire. Elle se transforma en femme des plus moche et des plus fragile qu'il puisse exister et parti à la recherche de l'héritière.

De son côté, Ciel était réveillait nu à côté de son amant et le regardait dormir tout t'en lui caressant les cheveux, ce qui réveilla Sébastian. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux il vit son prince le fixer dans les yeux et ne le laissa pas réagir qu'il l'embrassait déjà avec tout son amour. Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer leurs activité de la veille, un homme entra dans la chambre et quand il vit les deux hommes l'un sur l'autre, il parti en courant.

Les deux amants se regardèrent déçu, se levèrent et s'habillèrent et allèrent à la rencontre du nouveaux venu. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils virent avec effarement 10 hommes qui les regardaient avec un regard noir.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança et parla :

Bonjour je suis Tanaka, le maître de ces lieux, dit il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Bonjour,dirent les deux intrus, excuser le dérangement.

Ce n'est pas grave, je vous présente mes six colocataires, Finnian, Alois,Claude ,Druitt, Bard et enfin Lau.

Bonjour, dirent-ils en cœur.

Maintenant pourrait on savoir se que vous faites ici, dit sévèrement Tanaka.

Bien puisqu'il le faut, dit Ciel en soupirant.

Et il leur explique la situation du début à la fin en omettent le fait qu'ils était amants. A la fin de leur récit, Tanaka leur accorda le droit de rester ici autant qu'il le voudrait.

Les jour passèrent, Ciel et son amant étaient heureux, mais un jour Sébastian devait partir pour aider les hommes qui les hébergeaient, après l'avoir bien mit en garde il partit. Ciel de son côté cuisiné, lisé jusqu'au moment où on toqua à la porte, ayant oublié les avertissement de son amant, Ciel ouvrit la porte et vit avec horreur non dissimulée une vieille femme accompagné de deux vautour et d'un panier de pomme. Elle demanda à la vieille dame ce qu'elle voulait celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle voulait juste un peu d'eau, alors prise de pitié Ciel fit entrée la vielle femme et lui donna de l'eau, pour la remercier, la personne âgée lui donna une pomme des plus rouge et lui confessa que cette pomme avait le pouvoir de exaucé n'importe quelle vœux. Cil charmé, prit la pomme souhaita à voix de pouvoir vivre toute sa vie avec Sébastian et quand elle croqua dans le fruit, elle tomba à terre en se tenant la gorge et s'évanouit.

La vieille femme reprit son apparence, mais juste avant qu'elle fasse un geste elle reçu une dague en plein cœur, releva le visage et vit l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sébastian le regard froid, les membre tremblent de colère. Elle tomba a son tour sur le sol, du sang à la commissure des lèvres, le regard perdu et triste de se faire tuer par le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Quand il tourna son visage vers son amant, Sébastian accouru vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant des « je t'aime...reste...je t'en supplie », puis voyant que son amour ne bougeait pas, il l'embrassa en espérant le voir se réveiller et l'entendre dire que tout va bien. Il se tourna, arracha la dague du cœur de sa pire ennemi et l'approcha du sien, ne voyant plus l'utilité de vivre, mais alors qu'il allait s'enfoncer l'objet qui le délivrerait de tout souffrance, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et lui murmurer « je suis là ». Il se tourna vers la vois et vit avec bonheur son amant vivant et pour la première fois avec le sourire. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner par un simple baiser.

Les mois passèrent, la menace écartées Ciel put enfin revenir dans son châteaux et reprendre son statut et le pouvoir que lui avait donné William, le défunt mari de la pauvre femme morte dan la forêt surment dévoré par les loups.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ciel et Sébastian se marièrent et vécurent heureux... sans avoir d'enfant.

II/ La petite sirène


	3. Chapter 3

IV/ Cendrillon :

5 mai 1860. Voilà maintenant 5 ans que Vincent Phantomhive le père de Ciel est mort, et qu'il a laissé son fils aux mains de la belle-mère de celui-ci. Cette femme Grell, une marâtre sans merci qui privilège ses deux fils, William et Undertaker en laissant à Ciel, les tâches ménagères et la cuisine. Ce jour-là, il était en train d'étendre le linge à l'extérieur sous les cris incessant de sa belle-mère.

Au même moment, au château de cette même ville, vivait un roi, une reine et un prince. Le prince Sebastian connu pour ses yeux carmins, allait arriver à sa majorité, et devait trouver une fiancée avant la fin de la semaine car aurait lieu le bal où il annoncera ses fiançailles. Depuis deux jours défilaient des princesses mais aucune ne convenait, alors pour changer d'air prit un cheval pour aller en ville, se fondre dans la masse et peut-être trouver la perle rare. Quand il arriva en ville, c'était jour de marcher, alors habiller comme un paysan, il se fondit dans la masse. Il y avait foule alors sans faire attention bouscula quelqu'un de plus petit que lui, cet homme tomba, par réflexe, le prince le rattrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol et le réceptionna contre son torse.

Alors que Ciel allait acheter des légumes pour sa belle-mère, quelqu'un le bouscula, alors qu'il se sentait tomber, on le rattrapa et il se réceptionna sur quelque chose doux et de chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour relever la tête pour rencontrer des yeux carmin, d'un rouge qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il était fasciné par cette couleur.

De son côté le prince lui regardait le jeune homme, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. De taille moyenne, des cheveux gris perle, un œil bleu roi et l'autre mauve. Ces deux pupilles attirantes et séduisantes avaient réussies à captiver l'attention du prince.

Ciel se rendant reprenant ses esprits, s'éloigna du torse de l'inconnu, pour reprendre pied et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Une main le retient, d'une voix calme, posée et séduisante, Sébastian demanda à Ciel :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, murmura le plus jeune.

- Moi, c'est Sébastian, répondit le concerné à la question muette du jeune garçon.

- Bien, Sébastian, je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre rencontre mais il faut que j'y aille, dit Ciel en détournant les yeux de ceux de prince par peur de ne pouvoir décrocher son regard du sien.

- D'accord mais quand nous reverrons nous, questionna Sébastian.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ciel indécis.

- Ce soir, 19h00 à la fontaine, c'était une affirmation, pas une question.

- Bien, à ce soir, murmura le jeune Phantomhive.

- A ce soir, furent les dernières paroles de Sébastian avant de laisser Ciel partir.

Le prince rentra à son château et Ciel à sa maison. Chacun pensait et repensait à la rencontre du matin et au rendez-vous de ce soir. Sébastian ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était profondément attiré par Ciel, pas de l'amour mais quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Le moment tant attendu arriva rapidement pour les deux jeunes protagonistes. Quand 19h00 sonna, Ciel arrivait à la fontaine où l'attendait Sébastian. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée, le prince n'avait pas dévoilé sa condition à son ami. Vers minuit, ils se quittèrent mais se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure et au même endroit. Le prince la journée, ne pensait qu'à son ami, sans faire attention à ses obligations. De même du côté de Ciel, qui lui ne remplissait pas bien ses tâches ménagères sous le regard noir de sa belle-mère. Trois jours que Ciel et Sébastian se voyait et que sans le savoir se mettaient à développer des sentiments plus profonds que ce qu'ils pensaient. Le quatrième soir, ce fut celui que choisit Sébastian pour dire à Ciel qui il était. Alors que Ciel allait à son rendez-vous, Grell qui ne dormait pas le vit partir de la maison et décida de la suivre. Ciel arriva à la fontaine et vit Sébastian dos à lui, pour lui faire une blague, il passa derrière lui et lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Amusé par ce petit jeu Sébastian y participa et ils se mirent à courir l'un après l'autre, jusqu'au moment où Ciel tomba dans la fontaine et par réflexe attrapa Sébastian pour l'entrainer dans l'eau. Ils se mirent à rire sous le regard médusé de Grell qui depuis qu'il était dans la maison Phantomhive n'avait jamais vu sourire Ciel.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'eau et s'appuyèrent contre le bord de la fontaine, Sébastian décida de dire çà Ciel qu'il était prince :

- Ciel…

- Oui Sébastian, répondit le petit à l'entente de son nom.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Hn…..

- Je suis… je suis le prince de ce royaume, dit Sébastian d'une traite.

- Je...je m'en doutais un peu, murmura Ciel, tu étais raffiné et tu ne connaissais pas la ville, alors je me doutais que tu étais noble.

- Tu…m'en veux, questionna Sébastian.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, Ciel hésita à dire la suite.

- Mais…, incita Sébastian.

- Je…je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Quand Sébastian entendit cette réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Ciel dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer que ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve. De son côté Grell jalousais Ciel, personne ne l'avait enlacé de manière si … amoureuse.

Sébastian en se rendant compte de son geste s'éloigna de Ciel, pour le contempler. Mais pris d'une soudaine envie, il l'embrassa, son corps bougeait tout seul mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était qu'il appréciait ce contact. Ciel lui était surpris de son côté et comme Sébastian il appréciait. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, ils se fixèrent et Sébastian en voyant les joues rougies et la respiration saccadé de Ciel, ne put s'empêcher de le ré embrasser.

Ciel répondis cette fois, plus gêné mais animé par des envies et des sensations jamais connus jusqu'à l'heure. Ils parlèrent jusqu'au petit matin, ils ne s'étaient rien dit pour leur sentiments mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, juste les regards suffisaient et les gestes suffisaient. Les trois jours suivants, ils vécurent un grand bonheur mais celui-ci ne dura pas. Quelque chose s'heurtait à leur bonheur, le **bal**. Celui où le prince devait choisir **sa** fianc**ée**. Ciel, le savait leur bonheur ne dura que quelques instants. Le soir du cauchemar pour le prince arriva, il aurait voulu que Ciel viennent pour le présenter mais sa belle-mère ne l'aurait jamais accepté et encore moins son propre père.

Il était dans la salle de bal et l'heure **H **arrivait à grand pas, le prince regardait autour de lui en espérant voir l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Enfin il vit une femme, les cheveux de Ciel, ses yeux et ce sourire arrogant qui le caractérisait tant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser sous le regard amusé de **_la jeune femme_, ** il lui demanda :

- Ciel, que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ici tout seule ici, dit Ciel avec espièglerie.

- Comment, questionna Sébastian.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit Ciel, alors c'était vers 18 heure, l'heure où commençait la fête.

**Flash Back :**

Alors que me belle-mère partait avec ses fils, elle se tourna vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu ne verras pas ton cher prince.

Puis elle partit sans laissait le temps à Ciel de répondre. Quand elle ferma la porte, Ciel se mit à pleurer. Son amour allait se fiancée et il ne le verrait plus. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, une lumière rose l'aveugla, par reflexe il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, une blonde se tient devant lui et cria :

- Bonjour, je suis ta cousine, Lizzy, je suis là pour t'aider à aller voir ton prince.

- Mais comment….

- Grâce à la magie voyons.

- D'accord, alors admettons que vous réussissiez, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Alors d'abord des habits de prin…

- De princesse.

- Pourquoi, tu es un homme non ?

- Oui mais ma belle-mère me reconnaitra…

- Bien alors de princesse.

Elle prononça une formule magique et après plusieurs essaie, elle réussit à me faire une robe parfaite, pour la coupe et les chaussures ce fut le même discours, la même formule. Pour venir ici, un carrosse.

Mais à minuit le charme sera rompu et j'aurais des vêtements de prince et non de princesse.

Arrivé au bal, Ciel a fait le tour de la salle dans l'espoir de voir son prince, il sentit une main sur son épaule et l'homme devant lui qui l'invitait à danser n'était autre que l'homme de ses rêves.

**Fin Flash Back : **

- La suite tu la connais…

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais l'amour et mon père est d'accord pour notre mariage.

- Mais je suis….

- Un Homme, je le sais, dit une voix derrière le jeune couple.

- Votre majesté, dit Ciel en s'inclinant.

- Ciel Phantomhive je présume, je serai heureux que vous et mon fils viviez ensemble. Puisque vous êtes mon gendre, je vous donne le droit de me demander une chose et n'importe laquelle.

- Je vous remercie mon seigneur, mais je n'ai besoin de rien, dit Ciel sous le regard étonné de son amant et de son futur beau-père. Vous venez de me donner le plus beau cadeau du monde, finit Ciel en regardant Sébastian sous le regard attendrit de celui-ci.

- Bien, soit, dit le roi, le mariage sera annoncé ce soir.

- D'accord, répondirent le couple avant d'aller sur la terrasse où ils s'embrassèrent.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et les vêtements de Ciel se changèrent pour des vêtements de prince.

- Je suis le prince le plus heureux du monde.

- Et moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde te ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités.

Un moi passa et fut célébré le plus beau mariage du royaume, celui de Ciel et Sébastian. De son côté, Grell devient la maitresse du roi qui avait perdu sa femme 6 ans plus tôt. Ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants.


End file.
